Kames Music Drabble
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! Music Drabble Challenge (bringing it back to life with Kames)


_Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like_

 _Turn on your music player, and put it on random/shuffle_

 _Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

 _You can't pause_

 _Do ten of these, then post them_

 **Pairing/Fandom: Kames (Kendall x James) – Big Time Rush**

 **1\. DNA ~ Little Mix**

Kendall's heartbeat was throbbing in James' ears. The sweet thumps of each beat making James feel more alive as he moved closer to him. James gently held onto the back of Kendall's head. He smirked as he bared his fangs and leaned forwards. Kendall had his head tilted to the side. A heavy sigh was pushed from his lips. He felt breathless as James' large hands held onto him the way they were. James kissed Kendall's neck gently. He licked over the artery that made James' dead heart feel alive. Kendall turned his head so he could look at the brunet with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked with fear lacing his expression.

"Shh… I just.." He looked down at Kendall's bare chest. He sat back and frowned. "There's no need to question it." Kendall blushed darkly and looked away from his best friend. No needs necessarily needed to be spoken between the two. Kendall already knew everything James needed to tell him. He reached forwards and pressed his hand to James' chest. His skin felt like it was meant to be cold. Yet when he felt the muscles and the smooth coloured skin beneath his fingertips he could only feel warmth. He was perfect in every way. Kendall's heart started to speed up and James licked his lips. He could hear the way Kendall became more nervous. James gently pushed Kendall down onto the floor of the bedroom he shared with Carlos. He leaned over Kendall's body and climbed to straddle him. His warm, gentle hands held each side of Kendall's face.

 **2\. 20 Dollar Nosebleed ~ Fall Out Boy**

Kendall huffed and pushed James off him. He shook his head and dusted off his clothing despite there being no dust on his clothes at all. He was sick of the way James always teased him. He didn't care that he didn't transform into a wolf anymore. He didn't care that James had remained a vampire. He didn't want to care about the way James played around with him. Kendall threw a pillow at James and ran off.

All he wanted to do was disappear. He wanted to get as far away from the boy who occupied his thoughts the most. He wanted nothing to do with him. As he ran out of the room and into the crib, he became drowsy and disorientated. He ended up walking over to the orange sofa and flopping onto it.

When his eyes next cracked open, he groggily sat up. He blinked and looked down at the stranger to his side. After a few moments he registered the fact that it was James. There was no clarity when he looked at the man who would be king. Well. To Kendall he felt like a king.

"Please take me back…" He whispered. "Please take me in.." Kendall's words were even confusing to himself. He didn't know why he was suddenly so desperate for James. He looked at the more built of the pair and shook his head. He moved to get out of bed but his legs felt heavy. Only one look from James had caused him to feel this way. Something didn't feel right. He thought about whether he should see a doctor or not.. or maybe ask Logan about whatever he was feeling. But he still wanted to disappear.

 **3\. Nine in the Afternoon ~ Panic! At the Disco**

Kendall stayed where he was. He couldn't bring himself to try and think about what was happening to him. His body felt heavier then lead. He closed his eyes and then when he opened them he was in a completely different place. He tried to blink again but he stayed in this new location.

He was standing on a supposedly empty street. He was in the body of his younger self. He was staring at James, who was standing at the age he currently was. He looked around and nodded when he started to recognise the street he was in. He remembered meeting James on this street. This was the street where it all began.

"James…?" Kendall started to nervously step towards James. With every step he aged. He grew a year older as he walked towards James. He was feeling so good despite everything unusual that was happening.

"Man it feels good to feel this way," James smiled.

"What..?" Kendall raised an eyebrow. He stopped at his current age. He stared at James. He looked around. It felt like it was early in the morning yet late at night all at once. When Kendall checked his watch he saw that the time was frozen on nine o'clock exactly. "Why has time stopped?" He asked James.

 **4\. I'll Be There For You ~ Bon Jovi**

James chuckled and grabbed Kendall's wrist. He looked down at the pale blonds wrist and laughed softly again. "You're not even wearing a watch." He stated. Kendall bashfully pulled his wrist back to him and stepped back. His age didn't change when he did this.

"Where are you going?" James asked as Kendall kept stepping backwards. The street around them started to die. The houses were rotting and the road became dirt. Kendall kept walking backwards. James was being weird. He didn't like that. His head flicked back and forth as he tried to find a way out of whatever was happening.

"Have you ever heard the expression… true love is suicide…" James whispered into Kendall's ear from behind him. Kendall shivered. He took in a deep breath. His lungs were filled with the sensation of James. Which freaked Kendall out a little more than he would have liked for it too. Kendall looked behind him one second too late. A root was sticking up from the ground and it made Kendall fall back into James. He yelped at the sudden contact of having James catch him.

"I'll always be here for you.." James said softly. His hands felt so soft and cold on Kendall's skin. He turned to look at James properly. James smirked and you could see his fangs perfectly. Kendall's breath hitched and his first instinct was to run away from James. But his legs were starting to feel heavy again. He tried his hardest to move, but James' hypnotising glare kept him in the standing spot he was in.

 **6.** **A Thousand Years ~ Christina Perri**

James felt a pang of pain in his chest. It started to burn throughout him. His lips quivered and he tried to follow after Kendall. But fear had started to build up inside him and he knew he needed to be away from James. The brunet was hoping that he could take at least one step closer before that feeling of losing Kendall forever would settle deep into his stomach. He wasn't ready to accept something like that. He hadn't been living this long just so that he could have Kendall not want to be with him. James was already so afraid to fall in love with Kendall.

But Kendall stopped walking.

He was looking around the weird dreamlike area and looked at James with a lost expression. James stared into the green pools of Kendall's confused eyes and he smiled gently. He realised that all of his worries had somehow washed away. He decided that nothing was going to take away what was standing right in front of him. He ran forwards, hoping that Kendall wouldn't move. He was one step closer to having Kendall forever.

Kendall stared back with that same confusion. He felt like he needed to run. But he also knew that he had nothing to be afraid of. James may have been this scary bloodsucking monster but he was still James Diamond nonetheless. Kendall breathed shakily as he stared at James. His entire body tingled as James took that final step to be closer to Kendall.

"I might be dead.. but I have been dying every day since I was made to be this way… I've been dying to find someone like you man." James said with a genuine smile gracing his face. He knew that he would eventually find the boy standing in front of him. He simply couldn't live without Kendall. Or continue being whatever he was without him. Kendall smiled and punched James' shoulder.

 **7\. Young and Beautiful**

Kendall was still confused about how he got here, but as he stared back into James' eyes. The air had grown crisp. When he held onto James, everything became warm and summery. He closed his eyes and leaned into James. He inhaled deeply, taking in James' saccharine, vampiric scent. When his eyes blinked open, he was standing in the middle of an open field. The sun was warming Kendall's skin and he didn't like how hot it was becoming.

"Shouldn't you be burning or something?" Kendall asked.

"This is your dream, not mine." James playfully answered. James' cold arms slid around Kendall's waist. He held onto Kendall tightly. Kendall sighed with content. He had never felt so relaxed in a while. James made him feel so safe and secure. Despite how cold James was, he made Kendall warm. It was like James was the sun and Kendall was the earth. The eternal beauty of the sun was shining over his aging form.

"James… will you still be in love with me when I'm older? And not young and crap..?" Kendall asked as he buried his face in the nape of James' neck.

 **8\. Breaking Free ~ Troy & Gabriella HSM Soundtrack**

James shook his head and stepped away from Kendall. He laughed loudly and looked up at the darkening sky. Kendall tried to laugh as well but it was more like award smiling and even more awkward huffs of breath. He followed James' gaze and also looked up into the sky. The bright day became cold and the blue sky quickly turned pitch black. There were fake stars and a badly painted crescent moon with a manly face painted on it hanging from the sky. It was almost like someone just painted the roof black and added these crappy effects to make it a night sky. The floor beneath Kendall had become a stage and the grass had become the audience. James grabbed Kendalls hands and smiled.

"Go on. Perform for your fans." James said simply.

The main worry that ran through Kendall was everyone seeing James looked like what he was. Which was a vampire. James started to dance around and singing one of Big Time Rush's most popular songs. Kendall nervously stared into the crowd. He knew that now was the time. The whole world could see him and James in a way that was different in comparison to their normal concerts.

 **9\. Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) ~ Green Day**

James ran off the stage. Kendall was left alone with a slowing beat. The music gently faded out and Kendall was left alone to deal with the awkward silence. _'Good riddance..'_ he thought when James had ran away. Kendall didn't like the feeling of standing alone on an empty stage. He could feel all of those expectant, judging eyes watching him.

The entire thing was unpredictable and it did not feel right. He just wanted to scream. Imagine that as a performance? He awkwardly tapped his foot on the stage and took in a deep, nerve relaxing breath. In the end this would turn out right. Eventually James returned to the stage with a guitar. He handed it to Kendall and smiled.

"Go on. You know what to do." James smirked. Kendall took the guitar and shook his head. James stepped back and crossed his arms. Kendall's hands naturally found where they needed to be on the guitar. He held his left fingers over the fret board and placed each individual one on the perfect string. He didn't even realise he was holding a guitar pick when he started to strum the perfect chords. James' heavenly voice eventually joined him in song.

Then it felt like nobody else was in the room with them. As each note played, whether it was from James' throat or Kendall's guitar, it just felt so right. Kendall closed his eyes while he played. He could feel the lights and the eyes all on him, but they no longer mattered. He was having the time of his life while he strummed the chords to suit James' perfect singing. The whole thing was unpredictable.

Everything involving James was unpredictable. And Kendall was really loving it.

 **10\. Since U Been Gone ~ Kelly Clarkson**

Kendall finally opened his eyes. And he was back to where everything had started. He wasn't back to that street where he was at the age in which he had met James. He was back in his bedroom. In his own bedroom. His head felt heavy and he was confused.

He slowly sat up and looked around him. He felt nervous and scared and worried. Then everything dawned on him. He tightly clutched his chest when nothing but pain and sorrow shot him. His body felt weak and numb. Kendall closed his eyes. He wanted to know why James hadn't said anything. Why he never felt the way Kendall didn't.

For the first time ever he couldn't breathe. His chest felt tight and he had no idea what to do with himself. He gasped for air. He wanted to throw things all over the place and make as much destruction as possible. Ever since.. ever since James had left him. Kendall had no idea what to do with himself. James was immortal in all of Kendall's dreams.

But as Kendall laid in his bed, breathless all thanks to James. This wasn't what he wanted. Neither of them wanted this. But since James had been gone, Kendall realised that he had also left. He was no longer Kendall anymore. He had his change and he blew it. Kendall laid back in his bed and closed his teary eyes.

He wished James was as alive in real life as he was in Kendall's dreams. But that didn't matter anymore. Kendall rolled onto his side and covered himself up with the sheets. It was all finished. There was nothing more to it now. It had all ended.


End file.
